


A shitty day

by Jonsalover101



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, HEA, Lies, slight angst, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonsalover101/pseuds/Jonsalover101
Summary: Inspired by a Twitter prompt from @galacticidiotsRey is grumpy because1. It’s Monday2. The barista messed up her coffee order because someone else has the same initials as her3. There’s mistletoe above the door. In OCTOBER4. K.R is holding a latte meant for her, R.K., and he’s standing under the mistletoe5. K.R. is her ex
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76
Collections: Galactic Idiots Collection





	A shitty day

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that you all enjoy <3
> 
> The prompt https://twitter.com/galacticidiots/status/1311904819947474945

It's Monday morning and Rey Kenobi has to rush to work. She overslept and woke up 25 minutes later than usual. Despite the difficulties, she manages to rush into her favorite coffee shop at 8.45. At the same time, she does every day. When she passes through the door though she catches a glimpse of a mistletoe hanging from the door.

She knows that Rose, the owner, and her best friend isn't really fond of Haloween and she prefers Christmas, but this year she took it too far. Speaking of Rose, she is waiting for her, with her usual coffee order at hand and she smiles at her. 

"Seriously Rose? It's October the 2nd only. I know that you love Christmas, but this is too far." 

Rose looks at her and smiles. "Sorry babe, but Armie lost a bet. It was my chance." The woman answers and chuckles. Rey steps towards her. Rose hands her coffee and looks at her. 

"How are you doing?" 

Rey rolls her eyes. "I'm fine Rose. You don't have to ask every morning."

"I ask because you are my friend and because I know that someone else is not doing fine."

Rey looks at her watch and pretends that she is running extremely late. "Oh, would you look at the time? I have to go or Luke will skin me alive." 

As she walks towards the exit, she looks at her coffee. Her initials, K.R, are written with Roses' beautiful handwriting. She takes a big sip from her drink and she immediately realizes that this is not her coffee. This is black and everyone knows how much she loves her sugary coffee. 

She remembers the initials and she immediately realizes whose coffee she is holding. "Fuck." She mutters under her breath. But she doesn't have the time to change it.

She takes out her phone and walks towards the door. She checks her work emails and when she feels that she is near the door she holds out her hand to open it, but instead, she collides with a firm wall. 

"Watch it!" She says and when she raises her gaze she is met with a pair of familiar sad eyes. Extra sad and tired today, she thinks to herself. 

"I think that you might have my coffee." He says looking at her. She hands him his coffee and waits for hers. 

Kylo instead looks up, at the mistletoe. "I think that you need to give me a kiss." He tries humor to ease the situation.

"Maybe if the cup wrote B.S for your bullshit and your real name, there wouldn't be any mistakes. It's not like you have to hide it anymore." She takes her coffee from his hand and walks angrily out of the door. She realizes at this moment that no matter what she tells other people and herself, she is still angry at him. And she has every right to be. 

He follows her out of the cafe, to the road, while she goes faster and faster trying to avoid him. "Rey wait! We need to talk about this!" 

"We have nothing to talk about Kylo."

He catches up to her and holds her wrist, entrapping her to him. "Let go of me!" She yells at his face.

"You need to hear me out, Rey!"

"No, I don't! Let go of me. I have to go to work."

"Good! I have to see Luke as well." 

At this point, she gives up. She knows very well that he won't give up. She was one year with him. She knows that by now. 

She pushes herself out of his grip and starts walking again. He doesn't give up and reaches her again. He guides them to the nearest bench, while she is squirming to get out of his grip. 

"You'll listen to me and then I'll let you go."

"You can't do that. I have a meeting with Luke. I can't be late."

"As do I. I'll deal with Luke." 

"What do you want Kylo? Or should I say, Ben?"

"You have to understand that I don't use that name anymore. I didn't want to lie to you." He says that last part softly, like begging her for forgiveness.

She takes a deep breath. "You still don't get it, do you?" He looks at her confused. "Of course you don't." She continues.

"Your lies hurt me Kylo. They truly did. But what hurt me the most was the fact that I found out from someone else and not you." 

He tried to interrupt her but she pretended not to notice and continued talking. "For fucks sake Kylo! I found out from Snoke! I found out from your boss! You told me all of your stories, everything there was to know, but you left out the details that mattered. And I didn't have the demand that you tell me everything from the very first time that we talked about this. But we were together for a year and I thought you wanted a future with me. I thought you really wanted this Kylo."

"I want that. I still want that. You can't honestly believe that all the times that I told you that I love you were a lie." 

"I don't know what to believe! I can't trust you anymore!"

She takes a deep breath. "I need to go to work. I assume that you also have a lot to do since you have to see Luke and go back to First Order later."

"I don't work there anymore. I think that's why Luke wants to see me." 

She rises from the bench and starts walking towards the Skywalker CO. building. Kylo follows right behind her again. 

"Can you give me another chance?" 

She continues walking without looking back at him. "Why would I do that." 

"Because that was the only time that I fucked up. And I did big time. But I still love you and you still love me."

"I don't, Kylo!" Her response is not true, but she wants to hurt him, the same way that he did her.

"Yes, you do! It's only been two weeks Rey! Not a lifetime."

"I said that I don't love you anymore! Which part of that can you not understand?" 

"Then say it to my face!" He yells at her, forcing her to turn to look at him. 

"I want to see you looking at me when you say that you don't love me."

"I... I don't... I don't love you anymore." Kylo looks at her a little hurt and takes a step closer to her.

"You don't mean that." He is in her space now and Rey would be lying if she said that she wasn't tempted to step closer and bury herself in his embrace.

Because she still loved him and cared about him and wanted a future with him. Maybe she did overreact when Snoke told her about his heritage and past name, but it was the principle of the matter. 

When she found out, she felt vulnerable again and betrayed. Because she and Kylo were good together. Extremely so. They were happy and planning a future together. And he lied to her.

He looks at her and places his big hand on her cheek. "I'm so sorry, Rey. For all the pain that I've caused you. I know that I will never be able to take that back. But I love you. I really do. And if you really want me out of your life, then I'll go." 

He turns to move away but without even realizing it, her hand catches him and softly pulls him close. The truth is that she is hurt, but she loves him. She really does. But now that she knows maybe they can start together again. She is willing to open her heart again and be more vulnerable around him if he is also willing to give her time. Time to heal and process all this. 

She wants to tell him all these. "Why don't you work at First Order anymore?" 

"Because that job was killing me. But most importantly because I know that Snoke hurt you. I know that it wasn't just me that he told you about. He talked down on you and I don't like that." 

She nods, understanding his logic. He was always protective of her. 

"Please." He says softly, begging her for forgiveness. And she can't say no to him. She steps towards him and closes her arms around him, hugging him tightly after two weeks. And all the pieces fit together. Perfectly. As if they were always meant to be together. He leans down and kisses her temple like he used to do. 

"I'll do anything for you do forgive me, sweetheart." 

"I think that maybe I need time. I think that maybe we need to do some things from the start."

"Anything." 

"I want us to be together. But I think that I want you to understand that I might need my time to fully understand and process everything."

"I know and I get it. Do you want to meet me and talk about everything tonight?" She nods from where she is, buried in his arms. He eventually pulls away and looks at his watch.

"Oh shit! It's 9.05. Luke is going to kill us." 

"Oh fuck!" 

"Come on! My car is parked near. I'll drive us." She nods and follows him.

They arrive at the office 10 minutes later and they hurry to the elevator. He holds her hand and never let's go. 

"What time do you have a meeting with Luke?" She asks. 

"Nine."

"That is not possible. I had a meeting with Luke at nine." 

They walk into his office, where they find not only Luke but Han and Leia too. Leia looks at them and smiles.

"Oh good. You arrived here together and 17 minutes late! I'll call Hux and Rose to tell them that everything worked out." 

Han looks at his wife and grins at her. "Princess, don't scare the kid away!" 

"Mom, what did you do?" 

"Just a phone call to mix your orders up!" 

"Why would you do that mom?" He asks although he is glad because his plan was to go from her house tonight and start begging for forgiveness.

"Because you are thirty Benjamin and I want grandkids!" 

Rey looks away and blushes while Han and Luke start laughing. Kylo lets an exasperated sigh and looks at his mother, warning her. 

"So, now that your plan worked, I'll leave and let you all to your work," Kylo says and starts to walk away. 

"Not so fast kid." He tosses him a pair of keys. "Office 6. Floor 13. You start today."

Kylo catches the keys mid-air and looks at his father. "Are you serious?" He asks.

"You fucked up kid! But, that doesn't mean that we don't want you here." Luke says.

"Rey is also on floor 13. She'll show you around and help you start." Kylo nods and follows Rey out of the office, down to floor 13. 

It turns out that their offices are next to each other, which makes Kylo more comfortable. When they are finished for the day, they leave the office together. They walk to his car and go back to his place. 

They talk until they can't anymore and sort things out. That night, Rey forgives him. She hugs him close and peppers his face with small, little kisses, while he holds her close to his body, only their clothes separating them. 

She leans in close and tells him how much she missed him. He finally kisses her, after two weeks. They take their time with each other. He carries her to his bedroom. They make love that night, slow and gentle while whispering how much they missed each other. The next morning they walk into Roses' coffee shop to take their coffee together. 

A year later all is forgotten and forgiven. Kylo goes again by Ben. He proposes to her on a Saturday night, while holding her in his arms.

Five years later Ben and Rey take over the Skywalker CO. after Luke and Leia step down. They are happier than ever, living their best life and waiting for the third member of their little family.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment your thoughts!   
> You can find me on Twitter @soulsandsins


End file.
